This invention pertains to a universal restraint system designed to be an inexpensive device for effectively securing a small, mobile occupant carrier, such as an occupied wheelchair or other small-sized wheeled carriers, within a transport vehicle.
There is an increased awareness and concern for the safety of occupants of mobile occupant carriers being transported in vehicles. Various mobile occupant carrying devices are known which allow physically disabled people to travel independently, such as wheelchairs, three-wheeled scooters, power bases, etc. There are many instances where an occupant of such a device, for safety or other reasons, must secure it to a surrounding structure, for example, when the occupant boards a vehicle such as a van, bus, or train. Safety laws usually require that the vehicle be equipped with a device for securing the mobile occupant carrier within the vehicle. The problem for designers of mobile occupant carrier systems is to design occupant carrying devices with superior, fail-safe securing capability, while at the same time being easy and quick to operate by both the occupant of the mobile occupant carrier and the vehicle""s driver. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,973,022 and 5,344,265.
Many wheelchair restraint systems are difficult or impossible for a wheelchair occupant to use unassisted. Even with help, it may take several minutes to secure a single wheelchair, causing substantial delays. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,022.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,325 describes a wheelchair restraint device for a mass transportation vehicle. The device includes a three-point anchoring system comprising a rear wheelchair attachment assembly, a personal securing belt assembly, and a front wheelchair attachment assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,595 describes a wheelchair lock-down device for securing a wheelchair to the floor of a vehicle. The device comprises a locking mechanism mounted to the floor of a vehicle and a bar mounted to the underside of the wheelchair. The locking mechanism includes a stationary locking structure that has a pivoting locking arm and a slot capable of receiving the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,095 describes a vehicular mobile occupant carrier system for transport in a transit vehicle, comprising a mobile occupant carrier and an upstanding securing stanchion mounted to the floor of the vehicle for securing the mobile occupant carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,265 describes a securing device for a rollable mobility aid. The device comprises a protruding structure attached to and extending outwardly from the mobility aid frame, which includes an operative structure having a vertical, broad engaging expanse located external of the mobility aid rollers, and an upright receiver structure, attached to the transit vehicle, having a vertical, broad receiving region.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,022 describes a device for securing a wheelchair to the floor of a vehicle, comprising two pairs of clamp posts, each having a pair of clamp jaw members positioned to engage the wheelchair underframe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,954 describes a clamping device for securing a wheelchair to the base of a motor vehicle. The device comprises a housing secured to the floor of a motor vehicle and a movable clamp pivotally attached to the device that attaches to the wheelchair frame by a clamping adapter attached to the underside of the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,964 describes an electromechanical system for securing a wheelchair to the floor of a transportation vehicle. The device includes a single automated tie-down comprising a latching device mounted to the floor of a vehicle, a tie-down bracket bolted on a wheelchair, and adjustable chocks to secure the wheelchair in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,289 describes a device for releasably holding a wheelchair in a predetermined position on the floor of a vehicle. The device comprises a transverse back-stop attached to the floor, vertical plates having forward ends extending longitudinally from the base of the wheelchair, and a transverse bail having a cross rod rotatably extending to engage notches in the forward ends of the plates.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,690,364 and 4,754,946 describe devices for restraining a wheelchair in a vehicle while allowing the wheelchair to rotate 360 degrees in its fixed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,209 describes a locking device for holding a wheelchair in place while a vehicle is in motion. The device comprises a pair of stands having wheel guide arms for receiving a portion of the ground and the hand wheels of a wheelchair, and latches for securing the ground wheels.
An unfilled need exists for a mobile occupant carrier restraint system that is resistant to both front and side impacts, relatively eliminates the need for assistance when docking, and restrains the carrier quickly and securely.
Additionally, other small-sized, wheeled carriers are increasingly being transported, e.g. skooters, all-terrain vehicles, small tractors, and riding lawn mowers. A need exists for a mechanism to secure these carriers into a transport vehicle, e.g., the bed of a truck or trailer.
I have discovered a mobile occupant carrier, restraint device that allows the occupant to perform self-securement in a vehicle. The device is a universal, mobile occupant carrying restraint that may be adapted to fit almost any commercially available, mobile occupant carrier. The device comprises at least one mounted universal adaptor designed to be attached to the frame of an occupant carrier, a bracket assembly having a single, horizontally displaced, latch interface, and a docking station assembly with a single latching mechanism. The universal adaptor(s) may be vertically mounted to the frame to provide vertical adjustment, easy-mounting and dismounting of the bracket assembly, and to provide resistance in collisions. The docking station assembly is mounted to the floor of a transport vehicle in a receiving position and receives the horizontal latch interface. Upon loading a mobile occupant carrier into the transport vehicle, the carrier is moved towards the docking station assembly to a position that allows the single horizontal latch interface to engage the single latching mechanism, thus securing the carrier. The single latch interface allows an occupant to secure a carrier with a greater amount of ease when compared to a dual latch interface because the occupant only has one securing point instead of two. Additionally, the horizontal latch interface assists in resisting any horizontal movement that would be caused by a side impact. Moreover, the wide displacement of the latch interface has a greater resistance to horizontal bending as compared to a vertically displaced latch. The restraint system can also be used to secure other small-size wheeled carriers into a transport vehicle. The device not only secures small-size carriers during transportation, but also serves as a theft deterrent.